With the development of display technologies, display devices are more and more widely used in various fields, such as daily life, technology. A liquid crystal panel of a display device includes an array substrate, a color filter substrate and liquid crystals between the array substrate and the color filter substrate. The array substrate includes a plurality of sub-pixel units, liquid crystals corresponding to each of the sub-pixel units are deflected in an electric field formed by pixel electrodes and common electrodes. Through controlling a voltage of the electric field formed by the pixel electrodes and common electrodes, it is possible to control a deflection angle of the liquid crystals corresponding to each of the sub-pixel units, thereby realizing a grayscale display.
For display devices, such as mobile phones, televisions, computers or public information display devices, the display devices need to have a wide viewing angle to meet the requirements that users can see high quality images on the display devices from various angles. However, in a conventional display device, the voltages of the electric fields used to control the liquid crystals corresponding to each of the sub-pixel units to deflect are of the same, and the deflection angles of the liquid crystals corresponding to each of the sub-pixel units are consistent to each other, thereby causing the view angle of the display device to be relatively narrow.